Horrortale one shots
by I love creepy things
Summary: These are some one shots revolving around my OC Umbrieal and some about others. Most of these will be rather short and blog like... I believe. I have Umbrieal in my DA account if you want to know more about her
1. Sans' insanity

Sans' body shook as he stared down at the dead human with blank sockets. Though he had no lungs, his chest moved rapidly as cold puffs of air floated from his clenched mouth. His bloody hand quickly dropped the even more bloody thighbone he had used as a weapon and took a few rapid steps backwards. He... he didn't mean to! It was only supposed to be a mercy killing, like all the others. He knew that, if this human made it past him, Undyne... god, who knew what she'd do to the kid. Probably worse than what he himself just did; not that it excused his actions.

Taking another step backwards, the skeleton glanced around the area. No one was around. Good. Turning his gaze back towards the dead kid, Sans watched sorrowfully as a green soul floated from the body before disappearing into the trees. Damn, even after having several of their limbs cut off, the kid had struggled to live. It ached at Sans' own soul as he slowly approached the nearly unrecognizable human and re-picked up his weapon.

He couldn't leave the human out in the open like this; monsters would smell the blood and come looking. He couldn't just bury it either. The body was too badly damaged; the snow and dirt would surly rot it if a monster didn't find it first. So, finding no other choice, Sans slowly knelt next to the human. A few blue tears managed to to slip from his sockets and rolled down his cheek as he raised his weapon, smiling pitifully at the dead child.

"Heh, sorry kid, nothing personal. Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it." And, without hesitation, he brought down his weapon.

* * *

I struggled a little with what to have Sans say. If you have a better idea let me know and I may edit. Oh and I am taking on more of a Sour Apple version of Horrortale, since I don't know the other one.

Anyways I got a new laptop so I can start writing again ^^. Hope you like this


	2. Umbrieal's guilt

Umbrieal hugged herself as she sat on her bed, tears freely rolling down her cheeks. Her body shook as she could barely contain the sobs that forced their way out.

She couldn't keep doing this, the guilt was killing her. It wasn't fair that she had a vast amount of food when others didn't. She so badly wanted to share it, get rid of her burning guilt. And yet, if she gave away her food, others would come expecting more; leaving her and her father with so much less. Besides, it wasn't her fault she thought of taking those vegetoids and others didn't. It also wasn't her fault her father got that underground garden built, which permit the vegetoids to survive Snowdin's cold. If the others were going hungry, they should have thought of that before she and her father had. Then they wouldn't be hungry and she wouldn't be guilty. So it was her fault they were going hungry, it was there's. But... even with all that reasoning and logic, why wouldn't the guilt just go away?

* * *

I have Umbrieal posted in my DA account. The basics of her personality is she is rather docile and emotionless a lot of the time but prone to crying and anger. She is rather depressed and this is one of the big reasons to why. I can make a small blog/one shot to her depression another time.


	3. Umbrieal's father

"Dad, are you awake? I got you some food?" Umbrieal called as she knocked on her father's bedroom door, one hand gripping a plate of vegetables. When no answer came, she sighed and allowed herself into the room.

As always, her father's room was dark; having lost it's light a while ago. It didn't really matter, however. The man seemed to enjoy the dark and Umbrieal could make out his form on the bed just fine. He was always laying there, barely even moving to use the bathroom. He had been like that ever since... when was it again? A year now? Maybe two? Umbrieal couldn't remember. Time was hard to keep track of, especially now that everyone was insane.

"Come on, dad. You can't just stay in bed all day again." She promoted as she approached his bed, little emotion on her face. The body didn't move but the girl stopped inches from the bed to listen to his response.

"..."

"I know things are still bad outside, but they'll get better. Hell, there hasn't been a death in about... three days maybe?" Umbrieal tried to encourage but knew it wouldn't help. Three days without a death was good, to say the least, but nothing new. Now a week without a death would be something to have hope over.

"..."

"Yeah... I know. I'm sorry." The young woman apologized shamefully and hung her head. She felt tears start to build in her eyes but held them back and bit her lip.

"..."

"I love you too, dad. That's why I want you to eat. Please? You don't even need to leave your room." Umbrieal plead and raised her head to meet her father's gaze. She couldn't _see_ it in the dark but she could feel him staring into her eyes.

"..."

"I understand." She answered with a sigh and placed the food on the table next to the bed. Taking a step backwards, the shapeshifter began to leave the room but turned back to her father.

"Please come out soon, dad. I really do love you. Enjoy your food." And then, with a tear finally finding it's way past her eye and down her cheek, the young women left the room, leaving her father's body alone once again.

* * *

In short, Umbrieal's father is dead and Umbrieal's insanity makes her think he is still alive. In my OC head cannon, Shapeshifters turn to stone when dead instead of dust. Also, ironically, though admitting she is insane, she denies hearing voices.


End file.
